


Hiccup... The Vast?

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiccup takes after his father. And the twins are.... intrigued.</p><p>Random HTTYD Drabble/Ficlet thingy that ambushed my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup... The Vast?

Hiccup.... The Vast?

 

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at each other in shock. Who knew that Useless, that Hiccup took after his father in that way?

Everyone on Berk knew the real reason why Stoick was called ‘The Vast’, and it had nothing to do with his prodigious strength, and everything to do with his prodigious cock.

When they’d decided, bored, to see where Hiccup disappeared off to; they hadn’t expected to find him having a dip in a large pool of water, concealed within a hollow in the island that they couldn’t remember seeing on any map of Berk.

Then they’d spotted the neatly folded pile of clothing on the bank, and honestly, how were they meant to resist the temptation? This was Hiccup. Hiccup the Useless, put on Berk for the sole purpose of providing mildly sadistic amusement to his fellow vikings. 

If you could call him a viking.

But Hiccup had surfaced just in time to spot them making off with his clothes, and had strode out of the pool, eyes flashing with indignation as water cascaded down his skinny chest and.. dripped from his ridiculous cock.

For Thor’s sake, it was thicker than his arms. No wonder he couldn’t swing an axe, he had a hammer in his breeches.

The twins glanced at each other; eyes meeting with unspoken agreement. It would be a shame for a cock like that to be wasted on Astrid Hofferson. 

Or on anyone who wasn’t named Ruffnut or Tuffnut.

May the best Thorston win.


End file.
